


Corrin No!

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I honestly don't know what the army would do without Azura, not a fun thing, there would be a dragon rampaging all the time, well I guess I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a dragon rampage around the castle is not the most ideal situation. Luckily, Azura is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrin No!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about Corrin somehow loses/breaks her dragonstone (in a battle or something) and turns feral again? And maybe some members of the army don't know it's her and try to attack her? Azura could be the one to calm her down, as maybe the feral side of Corrin's dragon form recognizes her from the last time she went feral and is friendly to her.

“Roar!”

Azura’s blood went cold as the noise found her ears. It had been a while since she had last heard that feral cry. Actually, she thought that she would never hear it again. How could something like this happen again when Corrin had her dragonstone?

The realization hit Azura like a raging bull. A flashback from yesterday played in her mind. It showed Corrin running down the hallway towards her. Her dragonstone grasped within her hand. A couple of feet from Azura, the white haired girl’s foot caught on the tile and she went flying forward. The orb flew from her hand and smashed to pieces on the floor. In all honesty, Azura was surprised something like this hadn’t happened sooner. The girl was as clumsy as Felicia at times...no wonder they got along so well.

The thumping of footsteps within the castle broke Azura out of her reverie. 

“Why is there a dragon in the courtyard?!” She heard someone shout from outside.

In an instant, Azura was on her feet and bolting out her bedroom door. When she finally reached the courtyard, she found Corrin, in her dragon form, surrounded by various members of the army. None of the royal family was there.

Corrin was lashing out in all directions; there was no rhyme or reason to her movements. Even from where she was, Azura could sense the anxiety rolling off the white haired girl in waves. All the pointy weapons pointed at her probably were not helping. 

The second realization of the day hit the singer. They don’t know. Her amber gaze travelled over all the people. Most of them were from Nohr, such as Selena, Niles, Beruka, Arthur, Effie, but there were also a few from Hoshido, like Saizo, Hinata, and Oboro. None of them had been there when Corrin had first transformed. 

At that moment, Corrin had reared back and nearly crushed Selena and Arthur. Without a second thought, Azura sprinted across the courtyard and pushed her way past Niles and Saizo. 

“What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?” Saizo asked, but she ignored him.

Corrin saw her coming. The dragon shifted nervously away from the girl as if unsure of her intentions. Despite this, the amount of hostility radiating from her had dropped dramatically. 

“Hey, Corrin, it’s okay. It’s just me,” Azura spoke softly. The group behind her was muttering amongst themselves; the mention of Corrin’s name confusing the heck out of them. Not wanting to startle the poor dragon, she stopped a few feet from her and held out a hand, “Do you remember me?”

For what seemed like hours, Corrin stared curiously at the dancer’s outstretched hand. The whispering behind her had come to a stop. Finally, the dragon cautiously inched her way forward. When she was within a foot of her hand, she paused before quickly nuzzling affectionately against the hand.

“Unbelievable,” Hinata muttered to himself. 

A rare smile spread across Azura’s face as she watched the dragon’s antics. “It’s all fine. Don’t worry. You’re safe.” She continued to whisper to her girlfriend. Eventually, Corrin ended up with her head resting peacefully on the blue haired girl’s shoulder; although she was careful not to put too much weight on it. “Corrin, please come back to me.”

A low rumble came from the Corrin’s throat and a heartbeat later, a bright light took over the dragon’s body. In almost the blink of an eye, the large beast had shrunk back into an average sized girl. Even though she was back to normal, Corrin continued to nuzzle happily into the crook of Azura’s neck; her arms were wrapped tightly around the singer’s frame. A not so subtle cough reminded the two girl’s that there were other people here. The white haired girl’s face immediately flushed red.

“We’re just going to go now…” Effie got out before turning around with everyone else and heading back into the castle. 

Azura chuckled slightly at the embarrassed look on her girlfriend’s face. “I have an idea,” the blue haired girl’s voice caught Corrin’s attention, “How about we go find you a new dragonstone.”

Azura felt Corrin nod, but she did not let go of the dancer. If anything, she tightened her hold. “Ok, but I just want to stay like this a little while longer.”

And so they did. In the morning, Elise and Sakura wandered out of the castle to find the two curled up against each other and asleep beneath a cherry blossom tree. They didn’t disturb them.


End file.
